There For A Friend
by CJS51703
Summary: Every high school has its bullies. So when Papyrus, even as a junior, gets picked on, Undyne is there to help. (Autistic!Papyrus.)


*****Hello, everyone! This just came to my mind at random, like everything on my account. So I said, screw it! Why not write it out? Undyne and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, the story plot belongs to me, there will be additional stuff at the end of the story, and let's roll!**

Papyrus had said it was a "special greatness with his mind" when he was younger.

Of course, Undyne-being a child as well at the time that they'd met-accepted it just fine. And, they went about their friendship, never changing as they got older.

However, Undyne had learned that Papyrus' "special greatness" was the fact that he had autism. But that didn't affect how she was decidedly the older sister Papyrus never had.

(Sans was aware of that claim, and he was okay with it at this point.)

That didn't change throughout elementary or middle school. High school was where some problems were faced.

Yes, Papyrus had been put in special needs classes before. But Sans' classes, in the AP science area, were pretty close by. This, however, was the first year that the older skeleton wasn't in the school. He was short, dumpy, and lazy, yes. But he could be pretty intimidating when he so chose to be. And when he so chose to be was usually when someone thought it would be fun to tease his brother.

So, that had carried Papyrus-along with the threat of being beaten up by Undyne, the only girl and one of the strongest players on the football team-through to his junior year without any major bullying problems or violence. Sans had more patience when it came to dealing with bullies.

Undyne, however, had a shorter fuse when it came to protecting her friend.

XxX

Math sucked.

That much, in Undyne's opinion, was for certain. So, when the bell rang, she crammed her things into her backpack and went right for the door.

"Miss Undying! I think you forgot how you and I needed to have a little conversation?"

Undyne cursed under her breath and walked back over to the teacher. "What is it?" she sighed. And she wound up standing there for twenty more minutes as her teacher rambled on and on about how she needed to pull up her grades.

Eventually, she was released. So, she went off to her and Papyrus' normal spot in the courtyard so they could go and get some lunch together...

...only to find it empty.

So, Undyne went off in search of Papyrus. She found him out behind the school, getting the utter crap beaten out of him.

"Give me those back!" he pleaded. He was pretty tall, his frame broad. But he was curled in on himself, bones bruised and cracked, looking a bit pathetic compared to his normal strength.

"Give me back my scarf and my gloves! I need them! Please!" he begged.

"Ya freak," one of the three bullies said. He pressed Papyrus' hands into the ground. The skeleton, having extra-sensitive hands, was almost driven to tears. "I need my things back! The scarf was from my mother, and you're hurting my hands!" he pleaded. He was punched in the jawbone to shut him up.

"Go tell your mom she had a freak, then," the bully holding down his hands said.

The three bullies didn't feel so confident when their SOULs lit up green in their chests.

Papyrus recognize the magic. He got up and scampered away. "Thank the stars!" he said. He ran over to Undyne. "Hi!" he said.

"Hey, Paps. These punks giving you trouble?" Undyne asked.

"Yes. They came up to the Great Papyrus and began to bully me over my autism. Of course, my greatness allowed me to ignore their words. It was the punches... and taking my things... that really got me," Papyrus explained.

Undyne walked over to the three bullies. "So! which one of you three's in charge here?" she asked.

All three guys pointed to each other.

Undyne rolled her eye. "New plan. Give me those," she said. She grabbed Papyrus' scarf and gloves and brought them over to the skeleton. He gladly put them on and relaxed.

"The Great Papyrus feels much better now," he said, relieved.

"Since none of you are man enough to take responsibility, I'll just have to bash all of your heads in equally!" Undyne said. She released her SOUL effect in favor of a spear. The guys ran off the moment they were swung at with said spear, not wanting to face the wrath of the angry fish before them.

Undyne dispelled her spear. "That was good revenge. Could've been better, but still," she said simply.

"Won't you get detention once they rat you out?" Papyrus asked.

"I'm used to it. It was worth it. You're pretty much my little brother, and I'm gonna protect my little brother," Undyne said.

"If you want to protect me, then why do you noogie the skeleton so much?" Papyrus asked.

Undyne tapped on her cheek in thought. "You're right... I'll just jump on you!" And, she jumped onto her best friend's back piggyback-style.

Papyrus stumbled a little, but he caught her. "Be glad the Great Papyrus is strong! I don't want to drop you!" he snapped.

Undyne jumped off of his back grinning. I can handle a little fall, ya dweeb," she said.

"Now, come on! I'm hungry, and you probably haven't eaten either."

 *****Now, stuff to say! I do go along with the autistic Papyrus headcanon, yes. I am not poking fun at stuff like this, because I have friends who are on the spectrum and have been teased before because of it. I just figured it was time for some light fun... light fun meaning Undyne saves Papyrus. His scarf is sort of his comfort item in my mind, so that's one of the reasons-as well as his gloves protecting his hands-he got so worked up. Don't take this story too hard. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
